


In Love and Friendships

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female Gakushuu, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu Asano has a secret - she's been dating Karma Akabane for two months now. No one knows, but that's fine with her. After all, she doesn't want to deal with the drama of telling the school that she's dating delinquent Karma Akabane. However, when some big misunderstandings happen, Gakushuu risks losing Karma, as well as her best friend Ren Sakakibara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Secrets and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is to celebrate me getting 200 followers on Tumblr! Yay! It'll have four chapters, and I'm not sure how often it will be updated. Coffee Keeps Me Alive is my priority, and I'll write for it before I work on this. I will finish this though! It's been in a my head for a while, and I want to write it all down.
> 
> Warning: I did not use Archive warnings because I felt that the small bit of material in here that might be sensitive is not enough to warrant it. I will warn you all that there is a little forced molestation. Nothing big, but if that will trigger you or anything, please don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy!

                “Now, what have you learned today?” Gakushuu Asano asked sweetly, the tone and smile on her face not matching the fact that she was digging her heel into a male’s back. The students who had been leaving the school grounds had stopped to stare, whispering filling the courtyard. After all, not many people were brave enough to pull what this guy did.

                “I shouldn’t try and flip Gakushuu-san’s skirt.” The male whimpered. Her heel dug in harder a moment, before she stepped back.

                “Good. Please remember that next time, alright?” She turned away, brushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. The two virtuosos that remained with her, Ren and Seo, waited patiently. They knew this would happen the second the guy had tried to pull that stunt. Gakushuu had no patience for perverts. Whispers filled the courtyard around them as people slowly went on their way.

                _Gakushuu-san is a bit scary…_

_The guys here should really know better._

_She’s so pretty._

_I wish Gakushuu-san would step on me…_

                “Wow Gakushuu-chan, kicking a man while he’s down? How cruel of you.” A voice rang out. Gakushuu’s face twisted into an expression of annoyance before clearing carefully. She turned, easily spotting the vibrant red hair shining in the sunlight. Karma Akabane.

                “He should really know better. He learned a lesson today, as did everyone else here.” She smiled thinly. “If you’d like to be taught as well, I can arrange something. It’ll have to wait though, I’d like to get a drink before the council meeting.” She glanced up at the clock above the school.

                “Always busy Gakushuu-chan. I just want to spend time with you.” He stuck his tongue out. Gakushuu huffed, turning and walking towards the building.

                “Go bother someone else, Akabane.” She called as the three disappeared into the school. His laughter followed them as the doors shut.

~~~

                Gakushuu was getting a drink at the vending machine when someone leaned on the machine beside her. She didn’t bother looking up, reaching down to grab her drink.

                “Hello Karma.” She stood straight, smiling as she held out a carton of strawberry milk.

                “I thought you were telling me where to meet you.” He grinned, taking it from her and slipping it in his bag. She picked up an orange juice, taking a sip and closing the lid.

                “Of course. I assumed you would understand, you are an honors student. As you love reminding me, delinquent.” There was no heat behind her words, she smiled as she tucked the juice inside her bag. When she stood straight, Karma was closer, leaning down so their faces were close.

                “Delinquent, hmm? Well Gakushuu-Chan, why are you dating me?” He teased, tilting his head with a smirk. Gakushuu rolled her eyes at him, setting her hands on her hips.

                “Are you complaining?” She questioned raising an eyebrow. He laughed, pulling her closer by the wrist and wrapping an arm around her waist.

                “Not at all.” He leaned down, kissing her. Gakushuu kissed him back, setting her hands on his shoulders. This really wasn’t a good idea, since anyone could walk by. Even as she thought this, Karma shifted them so they were hidden by the machines. Even if someone did come by, Karma would be blocking their view of Gakushuu.

                Gakushuu Asano had been dating Karma Akabane for two months now. On her request, they had kept the relationship a secret from anyone at school. Gakushuu hadn’t even told Ren, who was undoubtedly her closest friend. She had told him many things she hadn’t entrusted to anyone else, and in return he told her things about himself, to reassure her that he would never betray her. She felt slightly bad for keeping it from him, but it was the best course of action. For now, at least. She was certain Karma had told his E-Class friends, but she wasn’t very worried about them coming to their high school to tell on them.

                “I need to get to the meeting.” Gakushuu mumbled, pulling away slightly. Karma just smirked, easily lifting the shorter girl up and holding her against the wall.

                “I think I should make you late for once, Gakushuu-chan. How will you explain that away?” He teased.

                “I’ll just tell them a very devious delinquent cornered me and just wouldn’t let me go.” Gakushuu couldn’t help but grin in return, leaning down and kissing him briefly. “Now really, let me go Karma. I shouldn’t be late.”

                “I was serious. I’m totally going to make the perfect Gakushuu be late for a meeting.” He kissed the side of her neck lightly, still smirking.

                “Move Akabane.” The teasing edge under her words was still there. Karma knew where the line was drawn, and as much as he liked to push and prod at it, he had never crossed it. Gakushuu doubted he would, he knew when she was serious and when it was okay for him to do his teasing. She trusted him not to go too far.

                “Make me~” He said against her throat, pulling away to peer up at her. Gakushuu glanced at the watch on her wrist, huffing. She still had a few minutes, but the walk would take about five. She really did need to get going. Karma’s grip wasn’t very tight, he was using the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist to support her. She unlocked her legs and set them on the ground, holding onto Karma’s shoulder’s to stay steady. She easily slipped under his arms and stepped away, almost dancing as she grinned. He looked amused, tilting his head.

                “Fair enough.” He said. “Want to walk home with me once you’re done?”

                “Sure, just wait for me on the way there.” She leaned over and kissed him briefly, then picked up her bag.

                “Have fun at your boring meeting.” Karma waved, heading one way. Gakushuu turned and walked the other, unable to repress the smile that was always there after she saw Karma.

                Unknown to either of them, a certain brown haired friend of Gakushuu’s was staying hidden in a doorway as Gakushuu passed. He wasn’t sure what he had just heard, but he was suspicious.

                _What is Karma doing with Gakushuu?_

~~~

                Gakushuu sighed, stretching her arms above her head. The council meeting was finally over, and while she enjoyed them the majority of the time, she was just bored at this one. No one wanted to talk about what was on the agenda (not that there was much), and instead wanted to bother Gakushuu about that boy who flipped her skirt earlier. Ren was surprisingly quiet, which wasn’t like him. Usually he would be telling her that he would have saved her from the pervert, but that Gakushuu was perfectly capable and didn’t need his assistance. She smiled slightly at the thought, glancing at her friend. He was also quiet now, which was also strange. Seo had gone to talk to a teacher, so it was just them. Normally he would be more talkative with her.

                “Do you want me to walk home with you, Gakushuu?” Ren finally asked at the school gates. Gakushuu almost agreed, simply to see what was wrong, but remembered she and Karma were walking to his house together. She’d get it out of him over the phone later.

                “No, I’ll be fine.” She shook her head. “I’ll call you later though, alright?”

                “Alright.” He nodded, frowning. As she went to walk out of the gates, he stopped her. “Nothing… Nothing is going on, right? No one is blackmailing you or anything?”

                “What?” Gakushuu glanced back, incredulous. “No, of course not. What on earth would give you that idea?”

                “Just… You would tell me if anything important was happening in your life, right?” Gakushuu felt slightly bad at keeping her relationship a secret. After all, Ren trusted her to tell him things. Not that she owed him anything, because everything in their friendship had been more or less equal (well, since they started high school it had. Middle school, not so much), but because she always told him important things. And vice versa.

                “Of course.” She said softly, deciding to talk to Karma about telling Ren about their relationship. After all, he had told his friends. He shouldn’t have a problem with her telling one person.

                “Good.” Ren smiled, letting her go. She waved at him, heading down the sidewalk to meet Karma. Ren watched her disappear down the sidewalk, then began to walk after her.

                Gakushuu folded her arms over her chest, heading down the sidewalk. It was getting dark, since it was nearly the end of fall and the council meeting had taken an hour and a half. The streets were relatively deserted, it wasn’t quite time for dinner and workers should still be at their jobs. It gave Gakushuu a bad feeling. This feeling was only reinforced as she heard footsteps behind her. She stiffened, bracing herself for an attack.

                An attack didn’t come as someone passed by her, another high school aged girl who didn’t even spare her a glance. Gakushuu let out a sigh, scolding herself for her paranoia and relaxing. Even as she did though, something reached out and grabbed her from an alley. One arm trapped her arms to her side so she couldn’t fight, lifting her off the ground and clapping his other hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream.

               Gakushuu tried to fight, thrashing in his arms and feeling his grip loosen. She bit down hard on his hand, letting out a scream the second his hand moved. Her foot connected with his knee and he released her, letting her hit the ground. She spun and clocked the man in the nose, his cry of pain giving her a small amount of satisfaction. He moved faster than she gave him credit for though, pinning her against the wall. She felt the cold metal of a gun against her neck, and froze. For all her martial arts knowledge, she couldn’t do shit against a gun!

               “A fighter huh? I’m glad I brought this.” Gakushuu could smell the scent of alcohol on this man’s breath. His clothes were ripped and torn, and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days. She felt his hand unbutton her jacket and slide up her shirt, making her cringe away. The gun dug into her neck again, and she felt the click of the safety going off.

               “Now stop moving, or I’ll shoot you in the head. Got it, girlie?” He hissed. Gakushuu was beginning to wonder if fighting this and dying would be better. His hand went down and started slide under her skirt, and she decided that fighting and dying was defiantly the better option here.

              Suddenly, the man was jerked away from her. His gun went off in the air, the bullet hitting no one as a familiar redhead took the guy down. Gakushuu gasped, seeing the glint of a knife in her boyfriend’s hand.

                “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Karma’s voice was deadly calm, the knife pressed against the man’s throat. “And don’t even think about pointing that gun. I’m not afraid to slice your throat. Set it down. Now.”

                With shaking hands, the man did so. Karma glanced back at Gakushuu, his golden eyes showing murderous intent.

                “Get the gun, Gakushuu.” He said softly. Gakushuu walked over and picked it up, hating the feeling of the cold metal. She unloaded the clip of bullets and dropped the gun like it burned her.

                Karma dug the knife in deeper, a thin stream of blood dripping down the man’s neck. Gakushuu stepped forward, still a little shaky.

                “Karma, stop.” She said softly. When it didn’t seem like he heard her, she repeated it. “Karma, stop!”

                “He nearly raped you.” Karma said through gritted teeth. Gakushuu shook her head.

                “It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be accountable for murder. The gun’s empty, he can’t hurt us. Let’s go.”

                Karma glanced back at her, then sighed. He pulled the knife away, snapping it shut and standing. He gave the man one last glare, kicking him in the side.

                “You’re lucky my girlfriend doesn’t want to see me kill someone.” He said lowly. Somehow, Gakushuu knew he wasn’t lying. The thought scared her slightly, because Karma might be a bit sadistic or violent sometimes, but he wasn’t a murderer. Karma walked over, wrapping an arm around her and picking up her bag from the ground. She hadn’t even realized she dropped it. They walked onto the sidewalk, the redhead holding her close.

                “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Gakushuu nodded, sighing. She hated to admit it, but if Karma hadn’t found her, she’d be dead.

                “How did you find me? I didn’t see you ahead of me.”

                “I wasn’t far. I heard someone screaming and took off this way. Whatever it was, I figured it wasn’t good.” Karma’s hand tightened on her arm. “I’m glad I heard you, at least. I don’t want to think of what would have happened.”

                Gakushuu hated to admit that he was right. God, how had she become so helpless? She hated the fact that Karma had to save her, when she should be able to take fate into her own hands here. She shouldn’t need to rely on anyone else, but in that moment she had needed someone to save her.

                She hated that.

                As they walked away, one person watched them go. Taking in Gakushuu’s messed up clothes and hair, and Karma’s tight arm around her, adding in with Gakushuu’s screaming earlier, Ren Sakaibara reached a horrifying conclusion in his mind.

                Karma Akabane would pay for what he did to Gakushuu.


	2. In Comfort and Romance

Karma Akabane let out a sigh, walking to his locker and pulling it open. As he was taking his indoor shoes out, a note fluttered to the ground. Another love confession, he assumed. He tended to get those, even though he was still considered pretty dangerous by most of the school. Not that it mattered, anyone. Karma had Gakushuu, and he was happy for that.

He scowled as he remembered what happened yesterday. Gakushuu barely kept him from killing that guy. He wasn’t one to do that – he had witnessed someone’s death once before, and he never wanted to do it again – but if he hadn’t been there… He shuddered to think of what that piece of scum would have done to his girlfriend. Even Gakushuu couldn’t fight back against a gun. Karma was lucky to have had the element of surprise.

With a sigh, he opened the letter and scanned it. Wait… This wasn’t a confession letter, it was a request to meet on the roof tomorrow, after school. His eyes widened slightly. To discuss Gakushuu. Had someone found out about them? Personally, Karma couldn’t care less. If Gakushuu would let him, he’d tell the whole damn world about them. However, Gakushuu had been adamant that no one attending their school find out. He respected that.

So if anyone found out… Karma scowled, shoving the letter in his pocket. He’d just have to make sure that whoever this was wouldn’t be spreading it. He didn’t want Gakushuu to have to deal with the fallout of it all.

He also decided not to tell her, since he felt that it would be fairly pointless. There was no reason to worry her unless it became a serious concern. Besides, she was still pretty shaken up over what happened yesterday, and he wasn’t going to stress her out anymore. Not that she would admit that she was freaked out, even though he felt her shaking in his arms yesterday. She sometimes forgot that she didn’t have to pretend with him.

At least it was tomorrow, since he promised to make Gakushuu dinner tonight. Luckily she didn’t have a council meeting today, so he could just walk with her to his house. There was no way he would let her walk alone after what happened yesterday, and they didn’t have an excuse for any of her friends to drop her off at his house.

Karma headed to class, sighing. Too many things to worry about, in his opinion.

~~~

After school, Karma leaned against the wall surrounding the school. Students streamed past, a few glancing at him with curiosity in their eyes. He didn’t bother with them, playing on his phone until Gakushuu finally walked out. She had Ren with her, of course. The poetry nerd eyed him with suspicion as he and Gakushuu stopped.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Ren asked.

“Ren, I’m fine.” Gakushuu said, a small smile on her lips. “I’ll text you later, alright? You can tell me about those poems you’re working on.”

Ren begrudgingly nodded, heading the opposite direction. Gakushuu walked past him, and he let her get several feet ahead of him before he pushed off the wall and followed her. Once they got far enough away from the school, Gakushuu stopped and let Karma catch up to her.

“So, how’s your mighty protector today?” Karma asked, grinning. Gakushuu rolled her eyes, elbowing him.

“I don’t want to hear it. He’s just trying to be nice. You were being rather creepy, in his defense.”

“Yeah, but you’d think I was a serial killer, the way he was glaring at me. It was more than usual.” Karma replied dryly, wrapping an arm around Gakushuu’s shoulders. “Do I have to fight him for your heart or something? Because I think I can beat him.”

“You don’t have to fight anyone over me.” Gakushuu laughed, rolled her eyes. “Now, tell me what you’re making me for dinner. I’m hungry.”

They talked about dinner and a few other things as they walked to Karma’s house. He let them in and kicked his shoes off. Gakushuu huffed, straightening his shoes as she toed hers off. He couldn’t help but grin, setting his bag against the wall and hanging his jacket up. Admittedly, since he started dating Gakushuu, his house looked a lot better. She couldn’t stand it if it was messy, so she spent the first couple days she was over here cleaning, all the while scolding him for letting his house get dirty. Honestly, he didn’t really care. His parents were never around, so it wasn’t like he was impressing anyone. Gakushuu just wasn’t having that though.

Karma led her into the kitchen, where she perched herself on the counter. Karma got out the things for the pasta he was making, a recipe he learned from his old cook. She’d been laid off once Karma had gotten old enough to take care of himself when his parents were gone. Gakushuu watched him curiously, swinging her feet. It was cute, not that he was going to point it out to her. At least she seemed to be feeling a little better.

“Hey, Karma.” Gakushuu spoke up, her legs stilling. Karma glanced back at her as he set the water on to boil.

“Yes, my Orange?”

She flushed, as she always did when he called her something sweet. Karma couldn’t help but grin as she huffed and looked away from him.

“I… I want to tell Ren about us.” She said delicately, like she was worried he would freak out. Karma didn’t react at all, continuing fixing things for dinner.

“If you want too.” Karma shrugged. Gakushuu blinked at him, looking slightly concerned.

“You don’t care? Like, at all?” Her tone said that she wanted him to show some sort of emotion. Karma sighed slightly, setting the box he was holding down and walking over to her. He set both his hands on either side her on the counter, leaning up to press his forehead against hers. He felt her breath against his face, and watched her relax slightly at his closeness.

“I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again. I don’t care who knows about us. If you’d let me, I’d stand on the school rooftop and scream it to the world.” Gakushuu grinned slightly at that. “So if you want to tell Ren, go for it. He is your best friend, and I respect any choice you make in telling others.”

“Thank you.” Gakushuu said softly. Karma kissed her lightly on the lips, then backed off to continue what he was doing. Gakushuu continued swinging her legs, smiling as she watched him work. He had a feeling she liked to watch him move, though he had no idea why. She tended to watch him though, something he noticed but didn’t mind.

“You should go change out of your school uniform, if you want to.” Karma glanced back at her. She nodded, hopping off the counter and heading out of the room. She had started keeping some clothes here for when she came over, so she didn’t have to wear her school uniform. Karma made sure everything in the kitchen was going well, then slipped into the dining room. He didn’t want to let Gakushuu see what he was doing, because it was supposed to be a surprise.

Karma set a glass vase in the center of the table, then set several roses in it. One went over the plates already placed on the table, the place Gakushuu would sit at. Finally, he set two thin, white pillar candles on either side of the table. He’d light them when they were about eat.

                Taking a step back, he gazed over everything. It looked good, and he hoped Gakushuu would like it. While she would never admit it out loud, Karma knew she secretly liked cheesy romantic stuff like this. He didn’t mind setting things like this up for her, even if his version of romance was a little skewed. What could he say? The cheesy stuff normally just made him laugh.

He quickly slipped out of the dining room and shut the door, walking over to pour the pasta into the boiling water and continue cutting up vegetables and herbs. Gakushuu walked back in a moment later, dressed in a dark blue skirt and white shirt. She pulled her shoulder length hair back so it wouldn’t be in her face, and hopped back up on the counter.

“Almost done?” She asked.

“About ten or twenty minutes.” Karma kissed her as he passed. She grinned, watching him. “You can go watch TV, if you’d like. Or, more likely for you, go do your homework.”

Gakushuu huffed. “Thanks Strawberry, I’m feeling the love.”

“What can I say? I speak the truth bluntly and without mercy.” He smirked at her. “Even towards my beautiful girlfriend.”

“Oh no.” She pointed a finger at him. “You are not weaseling your way out of this with flattery and being attractive. You so called me a stick in the mud.”

“I did no such thing.” Karma blinked innocently. Gakushuu narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not buying it for a second.

“You implied it. I don’t buy your innocent act for a second, and you know it.”

“Alright, alright.” Karma raised his hands. “I relent to the almighty Gakushuu.”

“Good.” She huffed, smiling. Karma walked over to lean between her legs, smiling up at her.

“Well, we have about ten minutes until I have to finish it up.” He mused. She set her arms on his shoulders, smiling triumphantly at the fact that she was taller than him on the counter. Well, that and that he was leaned forward.

“What, is that something I supposed to take as a suggestion?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

“Only if you want it too love.” Karma grinned wickedly at her. She huffed, shoving at his shoulder. Karma sobered slightly, gazing up at her.

“How are you?”

“What?” It took Gakushuu a moment to realize what he was talking about. “Oh, Karma I’m fine. Stop worrying about it.”

“Nobody would be okay after that.” Karma reminded her. “Not even you. I know you were upset yesterday. You don’t have to act around me, you know that.”

Gakushuu stared at him a moment, then Karma saw her face crumple a little. He could see the remains of the fear in her eyes, just from the memories. He knew it was still bothering her, it just took getting her to admit it.

“I had a nightmare about it.” She murmured softly. He barely heard her, and he was standing millimeters from her. She leaned her forehead on his, and he could feel her breath as she tried to calm down. “About how if you hadn’t showed up…”

“Shh.” He touched her cheek gently. “I did show up. I caught him off guard. You’re safe.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It was just… awful.”

“I know. Here, how about you stay here tonight?” Karma offered. “If you have a nightmare again, I’ll be here with you, to help you calm down.”

Gakushuu frowned slightly. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Stay here, it’ll be fine. You can take my room and I’ll sleep in a guest room, if it will make you more comfortable.”

“No, stay with me.” Her hand tightened slightly on his shoulder. She was still incredibly freaked out, he was right…

“I will.” He kissed her softly. “I promise.” The timer for the pasta rang, and he pulled away from her to pull that off the eye. He drained it and poured it in a bowl, picking up the sauce. “Will you grab the bowl of pasta?”

Gakushuu hopped off the counter as he walked over to the dining room and pushed the door open, setting the sauce in its place and flipping the lights on. Gakushuu gasped slightly when she came in, gazing at the things he had set up. She set the pasta bowl down, smiling slightly.

“You did all this?” She asked, picking up the rose on her plate.

“Of course. I can be romantic too, you know.” Karma huffed, lighting the two candles and pulling Gakushuu’s seat out for her.

“Thank you.” She sat down, smiling faintly. Karma walked over to his own seat, watching Gakushuu for any sign that she needed him closer to her. She seemed fine, no signs of the fear from before. He knew that she was excellent at shoved things to the back of her mind, and in this case, it wasn’t healthy. He’d have to do his best to coax her into talking about it, so she wouldn’t explode somewhere down the road.

Gakushuu set the rose above her plates, grabbing the food and getting some for herself. Karma watched her, smiling slightly. She really was beautiful, and she knew it. He was glad she did, at the very least. She was intelligent and unafraid to snap back at him, or tease him in return, and force him to figure out her game.

“Hey.” Karma spoke up. Gakushuu looked up at him, tilting her head. He reached over and set his hand over hers, smiling.

“What?”

“I love you.”

She instantly flushed, looking away and picking up her fork with a grumble. “I should hope so, delinquent.” She paused, then huffed. “I love you too, duh.”

Karma laughed, kissing the back of her hand.

“Good.”


	3. In Misunderstandings and Confrontation

                The next day, Ren was sticking awfully close to Gakushuu. He was also asking a lot of strange questions, and it was starting to worry her. They were all Karma related. What if Ren had figured it out before she had been able to tell him? She certainly hoped not…

                “So Akabane didn’t follow you yesterday? I saw him go after you.”

                “He does live in the same direction as me, Ren.” Gakushuu pointed out patiently.

                Ren looked disgruntled, but nodded as they walked into the school building. They stopped at their lockers to change out their shoes, and it was Gakushuu’s turn to ask a question.

                “Ren? There isn’t anything you aren’t telling me, correct? Something you might think happened between Karma and I?”

                Shock and guilt flickered across Ren’s face before he concealed them, giving her the answer she needed. She didn’t press quite yet, knowing that she didn’t have enough time before class began. She’d have to get him after school today.

                “No, of course not.” Ren rather obviously lied. Gakushuu smiled as if she believed him, nodding.

                “Alright. Would you like to walk home with me after school? We don’t have a council meeting.”

                Ren hesitated, another sign that something was wrong. He would normally jump at the chance without a second thought. “I would love too, but I have something to do right after school. Can you wait about ten minutes?”

                “Sure.” Gakushuu agreed easily, because she had her suspicions about that. She wanted to see where he went, and what he was doing. She wished he would simply tell her if he knew about her and Karma, but it was looking like she was going to have to drag it out of him. She sighed, closing her locker and turning to head down the hall.

                “Let’s get going Ren, we shouldn’t run late.” She called, walking down the hall. Ren quickly followed her, and the two walked into class together.

~~~

                After school, Gakushuu watched as Ren walked out of the room quickly. She gathered her own things as quickly as possible without seeming suspicious. She got away from people who wanted to talk to her, following Ren out of the hallway and up the steps, being careful to keep out of his sight, and blend in with other students. Ren didn’t stop until he reached the roof, and Gakushuu hid behind a corner on the floor before, waiting several minutes for someone else to come by. Finally, a familiar redhead heading up the steps, luckily not noticing her hiding place.

                Why was Karma going up to the roof? Was he meeting Ren? Why one earth would they be talking? Gakushuu waited until she heard the door open before walking up to the door, barely catching it before it closed and crouching to hear. Okay, so she was eavesdropping. She couldn’t just walk out there and ask them what was going on, because she doubted either of them would tell her. Ren had been acting suspicious all day, and Karma hadn’t told her that he was going up to the roof to meet someone.

                “So you did come?” That was Ren, sounding slightly surprised.

                “Yeah. I didn’t exactly expect it to be about you, but whatever. Why do you want to talk about Asano?” Karma had his careless tone of voice, even calling her by her last name instead of the mocking name he had when they were in public. “I don’t understand why I’m here.”

                “You know why you’re here.” Gakushuu could hear the slight tremor in his voice, though he hid it well.

                “Um… No, I don’t actually. I don’t know what you’ve deluded yourself into thinking-“

                “I haven’t deluded myself into anything!” Ren actually shouted. Gakushuu was taken aback. Ren never shouted, he was very quiet and reserved. He never got loud like that. “I saw what you did to Gakushuu, but she won’t admit to it. I can’t blame her, it must be horrifying to go through…” Ren trailed off.

                “What the hell are you talking about?” Karma asked, echoing Gakushuu’s thoughts perfectly. What did Ren think was going on? She stood, glancing through the window.

                “Don’t act like you don’t know!” Ren snapped. Karma scratched the back of his head.

                “No, I really don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. You might want to see a councilor about these weird delusions you’re having, you know?”

                “I know what I saw! I know you raped Gakushuu!” Ren finally snapped. Karma jerked back as Gakushuu’s eyes widened. Wait, what?!

                “Where the hell did you get that idea?” Karma snapped, anger showing through. “Why thehel would you think that I would do that? I get that I’m a troublemaker or whatever you snotty goodies call people who have fun, but I’m not a rapist!”

                “I saw you come out of that alley with Gakushuu. She looked scared and miserable, and her clothes were messed up.” Ren said bitingly. “And you were holding her, like she was going to try and run away.”

                Gakushuu had heard enough. She flung the rooftop door open, catching both of their attention. She stalked over to stand beside Karma, poking her finger at Ren.

                “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

                “Gakushuu, what-“ Ren shook his head. “You don’t have to protect him! I get it!”

                “No Ren, you seem to have misunderstood everything.” Gakushuu rubbed her temples. “I suppose this is my fault...”

                “Don’t blame yourself for him being a creeper and a stalker.” Karma muttered. Gakushuu elbowed him. That was still her best friend he was talking about.

                “Ren, Karma hasn’t done anything wrong.” Gakushuu said gently. “What you saw was Karma helping me.”

                “Helping you? But…” Ren frowned, shaking his head.

                “I was attacked. The man had a gun, so I couldn’t fight him off without being killed. “Gakushuu said gently, trying not to think too hard about her words. Karma set his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and Ren’s eyes narrowed to the motion. “Karma heard me scream and fought the guy off. I was very distressed, so he stayed with me.”

                “Why was he near you?” Ren asked, scowling.

                Gakushuu sighed. “Ren, I’m sorry that I’ve kept things from you. The truth is, he was around because he was waiting for me.”

                Ren’s eyes widened, and she rushed to continue. “We’ve been together for several months now. We’re dating, Ren, and Karma would never hurt me. You misunderstood the things you saw and put together.”

                “Why… Didn’t you tell me?” Ren asked softly.

                “I was about too.” Gakushuu sighed. “I didn’t want anyone to know, but I wanted to tell you. I was going too, today, but then this happened. Are you better now? Do you understand?”

                “I… Yes.” Ren nodded, looking up with determination in his eyes. “It doesn’t change how I feel though. I’ll win your heart, Gakushuu.”

                Gakushuu bit back a smile, shaking her head. “Don’t count on it, Ren.”

                “Always the ultimate challenge, Gakushuu.” Ren smiled, slightly, bowing his head. “I’m sorry, Akabane. I thought…”

                “I know. I can’t exactly blame you.” Karma scoffed. “Though you’re still a creepy stalker.”

                Ren rolled his eyes, walking past them to the door. Gakushuu watched him go, leaning slightly on Karma. Well, that was something that happened.

                What a strange turn of events.


	4. In Love and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama has ended, the fallout has happened. Gakushuu and Karma relax and reflect, and begin to wonder where life will take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I vanished. I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a year, but here I am with the final chapter of In Love and Friendship! It was actually easier to write than I thought it would be, though this is probably fairly short. Still, I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter!

           Life went on.  
  
           Karma and Gakushuu continued with their relationship, keeping it away from the public. Gakushuu scolded him for not telling her about his meeting with Ren, but Karma brushed off her worries, pointing out that she was already stressed out enough with what had happened to her, and the last thing she needed was the stress that someone had found out about them. He could tell she was relieved it was only Ren though.  
  
           Ren, while declaring that he would sweep Gakushuu away from Karma, backed off on his creepy ways. Karma appreciated that, not that he would ever say so to the other male. He often watched Ren flirt with Gakushuu in class, while she brushed him off with a friendly smile and a slight push. He never came off as serious or overbearing, which was why Karma hadn’t kicked his romantic ass yet.  
  
           He wasn’t always around, but Gakushuu generally told him if any guy did something strange. His girlfriend was more than capable of kicking ass herself though, so he wasn’t overly concerned.  
  
           “Are you sure that he’s not following you around still?” Karma hummed as he and Gakushuu walked to his house together. Gakushuu rolled her eyes and pushed at him slightly.  
  
           “I’m sure. Ren isn’t being weird, and considering he declared himself a rival for my affections, I’m rather surprised he’s been this tame. Whenever her has pursued a girl before, he’s always gone all out.”  
  
           “Well you are also his best friend and dating someone else. Someone much more devilishly handsome.” Karma smirked at her. Gakushuu rolled her eyes at him.  
  
           “Devilish is right.”  
  
          “What about the handsome part?”  
  
          “Oh look, there’s your house.” Gakushuu walked ahead of him quickly. Karma pouted and chased after her quickly.  
  
          “That’s not fair come on! You have to admit I’m attractive!” He called as she let herself in with the key he gave her. Once she slipped into the house, he caught her around the waist and hugged her against him.  
  
          “Come on~”  
  
         “Let go of me you!” Gakushuu huffed and elbowed him in the stomach. Karma made a face, though the hit wasn’t hard. If she had meant it, he’d likely be struggling to breath.  
  
         “Now now, be nice to your pretty boyfriend. You might hurt his feelings.” Karma set his chin on her shoulder. Gakushuu scoffed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
         “You? Get hurt feelings? I thought my handsome boyfriend was much tougher than that.” She teased.  
  
         “I have feelings too, Gaku-kun~! Though you did call me handsome, which is nice.” Karma released her, kicking his shoes off and unwinding his scarf. Gakushuu huffed and moved his shoes into place, toing her own off. He smiled and leaned over to unwind the scarf from around her neck. She glanced up at him and flushed, huffing. He leaned down and kissed her nose gently, hanging the scarf up beside his.  
  
         “Go change if you want, I’m going to see what I have in the fridge. I’m starving.”  
  
        “I told you to eat more than pocky at lunch.” Gakushuu scolded as she headed up the steps. Karma smiled, watching her go before heading into the kitchen to look for food. Eventually he heard Gakushuu pad back in, and glanced back at her. He blinked a little, tilting his head.  
  
        “I can’t believe we’ve reached the stage in our relationship where you steal all my clothes.”  
  
        “Oh shut up. I couldn’t find any clean shirt, I haven’t done the laundry over here yet.” Gakushuu huffed, crossing her arms. She was wearing a skirt and one of his shirts, which admittedly looked pretty good on her despite it being too big. Karma chuckled and walked over, leaning down to kiss her gently.  
  
        “You look cute. Feel free to steal my clothes, if you wash it.”  
  
        “I wash your clothes half the time anyway.” Gakushuu gave him a look.  
  
        “Which is why you’re the perfect wife.” Karma said brightly, dancing back over to the fridge. Gakushuu spluttered, turning red.  
  
        “If we get married you better be doing some of this housework! Grow up!”  
  
        “Never. I’ll do all the work and you can be a pretty housewife.” Karma teased, though he knew that would never happen. Gakushuu was much to intelligent to allow herself to be relegated to housewife. Still, it got to her enough to make her puff out her breath and scowl at him.  
  
        “Yeah right. Though you certainly couldn’t be left to the job yourself.”  
  
        “You would be right!” Karma successfully found some fruit to snack on, pulling it out and heading into the living room. Gakushuu trailed after him, her socked feet making little padding noises. He sat down on the couch, Gakushuu sitting beside him and leaning into his side as she flicked the tv on. Karma ate a couple strawberries, contemplating something.  
  
        “Gakushuu?”  
  
        “Hmm?”  
  
        “Do you think we will get married one day?”  
  
        Gakushuu blinked and peered up at him, trying to see if this was leading to more teasing and pokes at her being a housewife. Karma glanced down at her, not completely serious but clearly not teasing either.  
  
        “…I’m not sure. We are still in high school. We’ll have to worry about college and careers soon.” She mused, thinking about it. She hadn’t put much into the thought, since it seems so far away.  
  
        “You’re right, I was just wondering. I should know you prioritize college.” He teased. She huffed and gently pushed his shoulder.  
  
        “So should you! I’ll make sure you’re sending applications when the time comes Akabane.”  
  
        “Last names now? So cold, Gakushuu-kun.” Karma grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She was right though, they had plenty of time to become adults and get used to life. To see if they’d even work together in the long term. Karma liked to think so, but he knew that life had a way of catching you off guard. Still, he was enjoying the time he had now.  
  
        Karma smiled and held Gakushuu closer, feeding her strawberry when she tilted her head up for one. Maybe their future could be uncertain, but right now he was certainly happy with how it was. He wouldn’t change a bit of it.


End file.
